


One Shots

by nosleeplouis



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosleeplouis/pseuds/nosleeplouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love this plot line for some reason. It's short but something I've been wanting to write. I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Is This the End? LT

**Author's Note:**

> I love this plot line for some reason. It's short but something I've been wanting to write. I hope you like it.

"I just want to start off by saying thank you. Thank you all for coming today and making the past four years of our lives amazing. I don't know where I'd, personally, be without you all. Probably in a sewer actually." Stifled laughs fill the room. "But seriously, you all mean so much to the two of us. I mean, look at Harry! He's wearing a damn floral shirt to my wedding when I clearly told him to dress his best. But without that stupid floral shirt he wouldn't be Harry. Stan is standing here next to me probably about to pass out. Oh, and me mum. She must be having a heart attack right now. I know this isn't how you all wished this day to go. You wanted a beautiful white wedding with smiles and kisses." He stares over at the girl he thought he'd marry. "We just," She reaches over to squeeze his hand. "we just don't think it's the right time. We're so sorry for bringing you all out here for a blow of a wedding. We would still like to invite you all the reception area for drinks and a party." He then looks back at the girl he loves and rubs his thumb across her hand. "I love Danika and I know she loves me back. It's just way to early for a marriage. We both had our moments before coming out here but it wasn't until we went to say 'I do' that we realized how scary this moment actually is. Marriage is a big step and we think we need more time to make sure we're making the right decision." He then looks towards Danika's parents who are giving him the death glare. Everyone else is super confused and their wedding coordinator, Annalise, is standing by the doors, even more confused than everyone else. His eyes turn back to Danika.

"It'll be okay." She whispers, squeezing his hand. 

Annalise starts to understand that the couple have no clue where to go from now and speaks up from the doors. "If you would like we are continuing the reception at Hall 54 at the Grove." She helps usher people out of the building.

"I want out of this dress." Danika states, pulling the veil off and tugging at the sides of her dress. She turns to see her parents walking their way. "Lou." Her voice is strained as she grips his arm. 

"It's going to be okay, they'll understand." He rubs her arm to calm her as her parents approach.

"What was that?" Her mother is the first to speak. "What do you mean you aren't getting married?" 

Danika looks back at Louis, clearly needing help in the situation. "We aren't ready, Mrs. Ober. That doesn't mean we never will be, we just don't think right now is the perfect time."

Her eyes bore holes in Louis' head. "You couldn't have thought about that before we spent thirty thousand pounds on this?" 

"Mrs. Ober, I'll-"

"I'll pay it back mum, I'm sorry." Louis' head snaps in Danika's direction. She looks at though she may cry.

"No, sweetheart. Louis will pay back every pound of it because he's the reason this is happening." Her father spat the words at Louis.

Danika covers her eyes with her hands and wipes them, causing the makeup to smudge. "It's not Louis' fault, dad. I wanted this just as much as he did. We just aren't ready. I love him so much and he loves me too. We are both willing to wait until we are completely ready. I already told you I'd pay you two back, please leave it at that." She then pushes her way passed them.

"Dani!" Her father yells. 

Louis watches her speak with Annalise and disappear behind the doors seconds later with her. He goes to follow slowly behind when his mother appears in front of him. "Please mum, if you are about to yell at me then don't. I need to speak with Danika." 

His mother wraps her arms around him. It takes him off guard but he quickly reciprocates the hug. "She needs a few minutes, Lou. I just wanted to tell you that I support whatever your decision may be. Although Phoebe thought this meant she wouldn't see Danika ever again and started crying." Louis' heart drops at the thought of making people sad, especially his own sisters. "Daniel told her what was happening and calmed her down though, they are waiting in the car. I'm almost certain there won't be many people at the reception area." She frowns. 

"I really don't care what people think. Could I go check on Dani now?" His mother nods and lets him walk away. When behind the doors he sees a few people waiting around in the small area. Some turn to see him and open their mouths to speak. "Please, I'm just trying to find Dani. Do you know the direction she went?" A man from Danika's side of the family, Hunter, points towards a hallway. "Thanks." He then walks down it trying to find Danika. He gets to the end and looks down both sides of the hallway to see Annalise pulling Danika's wedding dress out of a room. Louis walks over to her.

"Oh, hello Louis. Uh," She looks uncomfortable. "Danika doesn't really want to talk to anyone right now. She's also indecent." 

He shakes his head and opens the door. He sees Danika sitting on an ottoman with her head in her hands. Slowly, he walks over and kneels in front of her, not caring that she's half-naked. Gently, he pulls her hands from her face.

"Louis, please just leave me alone." She pulls her hands back to her face.

"Danika," He pleads. "Dani, please. I don't want you to hide from me." He lightly pulls again. "Why are you so upset, love?" 

Danika lets out a sigh and rubs her eyes. Her hands get covered in shadow and mascara. Louis stands up to find makeup wipes. When he successfully finds them, he helps her clean her face. 

"I still love you, shouldn't that be all that matters? You and I are still happy. Well, not so much at the moment but our relationship is very happy." 

"This isn't the end, right? This won't be the downfall of our relationship." She whispers. "I don't want to lose you." 

"No, no." He straightens his back to make sure she know's he's talking directly to her. "Danika," a sigh escapes his lips and he lightly grips her chin to look at him. "if anything, everything that happens after this will strengthen us. We'll show everyone how much we love each other and how far we can come from this. I do plan on making you my wife one day, just not right now. You just got a new job and I'm expected to be going to a concert every weekend starting in January. It's just a lot going on right now. Your parents don't know anything about us. I'll pay them back, love. Don't you worry about anything. I will pay for everything and it will not effect anything in our lives right now. We can still move in together or we can stay in our own flats. Whatever you want. I know you wanted that dog and we can still get that dog. We don't have to change any of our plans just because we don't want t get married yet. I still love you, so much it hurts. Like I literally feel like I'm dying because you make my heart ache for you. Without you I feel dead." Danika laughs through her sniffles. "I hope you still feel the same because I really want to kiss you right now and, good god, I want to take you on this ottoman." He lifts himself to his feet and quickly pushes Danika into the ottoman while attacking her neck with kisses. This causes Danika to let out a squeal along with a string of laughs. 

"Louis!" She gently pushes him away. Having him above her drives her crazy. "I love you too." She pecks his lips. "So, very, very, much." 

Louis smiles widely and presses his lips to the love of his life's.


	2. Babies and Love HS

"You are so cute and cuddly and I just want to kiss your face and love you so much and-" 

"That's not a proper sentence, Iris." Harry exclaims as Iris coddle Harry's niece, Violet. 

She glares over at him as she presses kisses to Violets small face. "She's just so cute, I can't wait to have a little girl like her." Her eyes show so much care for the small child in her arms. 

Harry watches as his girlfriend fusses over the little one and thinks about how much he can't wait to start a life with her. She'd be a great mother and their child would be so spoiled from the both of them. Iris continue's cooing at Violet even when Gemma walks in the door to retrieve her baby. 

"How long has she been like this?" Gemma asks her baby brother.

He shakes his head and turns to her. "As soon as she saw me holding her she asked to take her. I only got to hold my niece for like five minutes and she's held her for like fifteen." He sounds annoyed but he doesn't look anywhere near annoyed. 

"I mean, she does seem to be really happy right now. Can't really take happiness away from her." Harry just nods. "I do, however, need Vi back because she needs to get home and go to bed. We have a big drive ahead of us. Grandmum and Pop wanted to see her again before they flew to the states." 

"Good luck." He smiles to Gemma.

Gemma rolls her eyes towards her brother and walks over to Iris. Iris looks up with a smile. Gemma is speaking to her quietly and Iris keeps nodding. After kissing Violets head one more time, Iris hands her over to Gemma. With a smile, Gemma walks over and allows Harry to say goodbye to his niece. He kisses her head and lets her grip his finger with her hand. Once she's out of sight, he walks over to Iris.

"She's so adorable, Harry." Iris stares down at the floor from where she's sitting. 

Harry laughs. "You say that right now and then we visit Jamie's house. Those girls are terrors." 

Iris smiles. "Yeah, but those girls were raised completely different. If I had a baby, I'd hope to raise them to be respectful but also have a backbone. I want my kids to be able to tell right from wrong."

Harry smiles. "Of course they'll be just like that, you'd be their mother." He rubs her back as she leans into him. 

In that moment, Harry realized how much he loved Iris and how much he couldn't wait to make her his wife.


	3. Don't. Stahp. MC

"Melani." I hear someone say as a hand strokes my back. "Foods back, do you really want Michael to come wake you?" A groan comes from my mouth as I pull the sheets higher up. "Suit yourself." The person gets up and walks away. "Michael, she won't wake up. I don't know what to do."

"Really? Damn, I really thought you, Ashton, would really motivate her to wake up because well," He sighs.

What is he up to?

"She's been saying how much she wants to ride your d-." 

"MICHAEL GORDON CLIFFORD! You shut up right now!" I scream as I fall out of the middle bunk. The snitch stares over at me with a tight smile as I reach into my bag and pull on a shirt. "You dick." I stab at his chest when I reach him.

"You mean Ashton's." He mutters.

"Where's my food?" I turn to see Ashton holding a bag out. "Thank you, Ash." As I take a seat, Michael crowds next to me. "Get away, you've ruined my day enough."

He leans back into the couch with his arm on the back of it. "You love me. We're getting matching tattoos to prove it and drying our hair red. C'mon babe, you know you can't deny me." 

"You're so annoying." I lean into the couch and pull my feet under me. The arrangement is fairly comfy but that was until Calum took a seat next to me. Yet I really don't mind much, he is a cute boy pressed against me. Although I'd prefer another fluffy cute boy against my body.

"Are you two really going to get tattoos together?" The brown-eyed boy says with a mouthful of fries. "Because, as a band, we've yet to do that and you two hate each other." 

I turn my body towards Calum with a smile. "I'm getting a portrait of Michael right here." I slap my hand onto the bare spot above my knee. "It'll feature burn marks on his bald scalp from all the chemicals he rubs on it." A hand shoves me forward but I balance myself before falling into Calum. "Michael is getting my signature on his chest so he can show proof that he knows-"

"That Lucifer is real and he's goes by Akahana Melani Kuilima." Swiftly, he grips my arm before I can punch him. "So rude." He glares. 

Ashton suddenly interjects. "So, AK, will you be in the crowd tonight?" 

"Yeah, of course I will. I wouldn't miss an opportunity to see you four on stage. After all, I am a twenty year old female with a straight mind." I smile. 

Michael chuckles. "I play guitar but she's into drummers." He says loud enough for Calum to hear, causing him to laugh loudly. 

I let out a deep sigh and press a hand to Michael's chest. "I'm sorry babe, but it just wouldn't work out." As nicely as I can, I press a kiss to his cheek. 

"You know, the more you deny it, the more I think you truly like me." He boops my nose. 

"Not a fat chance in Hell, Mikey. I heard what you said, and honestly, tis true babe, tis true." I stand to throw my garbage away. "You keep trying to make Milani a thing. Are you sure you aren't in love with me?" 

"Tis true babe, tis true." He winks. "I really just want you to myself. Milani works well unlike Ashlani." 

Luke's hand raises high as he stands. "Hey! Don't diss the Ashlani ship. It's alive and well unlike Milani. Although Melke is the true ship, right Mel." He drops his arm onto my shoulder. 

"You guys are so weird." Ashton announces as I lay my head into Luke's neck. 

"Melke." Michael snorts. "Fucking dumb. Milani is like Milano, the richest and most beautiful place in Italy. While Ashlani sounds like Calum trying to pronounce Mel's mum's name."

"My mom's name is Astrid you idiot, how does that sound like Ashlani? Also, don't speak about Calum like that."

Calum leaned over to smack Michael. 

"Alright babe. Stop trying to get the boys to gang up on me. I see now that they all have this odd obsession with you."

I pull myself away from Luke and kneel down on the couch beside Ashton. "We're at the stadium, right?" 

Ashton jumps up and turns to open the window. "Yeah, that's it right there. I'm so excited for tonight."

I glance over at him noticing a big smile on his face. "Why?"

"There's someone I'd like you to meet. I was hoping you'd be able to keep them company. I'm almost positive you two would get along." He rests his head in his hand as he watches my expression change to confusion. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. I just didn't know there were more people visiting. I'm happy to meet them though." I genuinely smile, looking towards Michael. A surprised look was exchanged between him and Calum, making me even more confused. 

"Are you sure about Melani meeting up with Indie? We've only just met yesterday and that was on skype." Michael asks. 

Ashton nods as he stands. "Of course, I'm actually going to go meet up with her now. So I'll see you guys a bit later." We all watch as he walks out of the room. 

I stare at the door as it shuts feeling the most confused I could ever be. "Did he say 'her' or was I imagining that?"

The lot all shake their heads 'no.' 

"He swears she is just a friend he met at our Amsterdam show. Yet, here we are in New York and she's skipping school to see him this weekend. Eight hour flights are usually never taken if your just friends and met like a month ago." Luke tries to explain the situation. 

Michael smirks. "But of course, almost a full day flight means best friend status." 

Calum rolls his eyes. "You and Mel have been friends since you two were in diapers. Of course she'd take a flight lasting a day to see you." 

"Actually I only come because his bandmates are hotter than him." "Fuck off." I blow a kiss towards him. "But seriously, what Luke said sounds pretty much spot on. No girl you met a month ago would come see your show in New York if you weren't getting laid or she wasn't getting publicity." My shoulders slouch at the thought but I quickly straighten myself up and look around at the boys. "I just hope it's not some spoiled child that just wants pictures in the magazines." "Like you." "I will kill you Michael."


End file.
